


As It Should Be

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: Marinette falls out of love with Adrien, due to seeing how hopeless it is going after him, and everyone loves him. She thinks she has a better chance with Luka. He also seems to care much more genuinely. Alya knows this, and starts pairing them intensely. Nino confronts Alya on that, and she backs off. Ladybug and Viperion get closer. Meanwhile, Adrien gives up on Ladybug, and goes after Kagami. The two pairs get closer and hang out.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 38
Kudos: 18





	1. The Way Fans Love

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you wonderful people (on FFN, Ao3, and Discord) wanted Lukanette because there is a lack of it everywhere. I ship Adrinette, but I like the Lukanette dynamic, and it would make a much healthier relationship. Anyways, thank you to Steel Blaidd and Mini Noir for beta reading my work. This chapter wouldn't be possible without them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette stops falling in love with Adrien, as she realizes there is no point. Every girl his age, a little younger, or a little older, is falling for him. She thinks she won’t stand a chance. If she can’t be with him, who can she be with? She chats with Adrien and then with Alya after Alya’s date with Nino. She wants someone who genuinely loves her, and she feels clueless.

The Way Fans Love

As soon as school is over and summer arrives every girl his age, slightly younger, or slightly older, who are not in relationships, crowd around him. Marinette notes that they all have a crush on him, but there is only one person around whom he likes as potentially more than a friend. Kagami. Kagami wanted some time alone with Adrien, but she should’ve realized that was not a guarantee. 

Marinette notices the young Parisians gathering around him. _Having a crush on Adrien is pointless. I want to tell him I love him, as more than a friend, but I keep freezing up. Who am I to go in, confess my love and have a relationship that I have always dreamed of? I am Ladybug, and it seems like Adrien likes her, so it might work. But what if he starts to like Kagami more?_

Marinette, with a sigh, walks home with her head hung low. She goes home, straight to her room, and starts designing a dress, and includes quite a bit of teal. Teal is not a color she usually uses in her designs, but she keeps going with it anyway.

“Marinette, are you upset? Is something bothering you?” Tikki asks and gently puts her mini hand on Marinette’s houlder.

“Yes, Tikki,” Marinette answers, “it’s just that, I knew there would be other people after him. He’s a model after all, but I didn’t think the competition for him...it was this stiff. I want to tell him that I love him, but I just- I just keep freezing up.”

“I still believe in you, Marinette,” the kwami reassured her.

“This is different, Tikki. Earlier, I was thinking that only Chloe, Lila, Kagami, and some other girls in Paris wanted him. But now? It seems like all of Paris would love to date him,” Marinette explains. 

Knowing there was no more use trying to convince her, Tikki sat on the girl’s shoulder, giving the human the much-needed reassurance. Marinette was happy to have Tikki. She can share her secrets with her at least, even if she can’t do that with anyone else. Anything, from her double life, to school, to her most terrible designs, to her crush on Adrien. Tikki really did care for her as much as her family and friends, and the girl could easily pour her heart out to the little being. 

_Everything else seems right. Everyone, except Lila and Chloe, are all really friendly. Tikki, Luka, Alya, Kagami, and the others.. they all care. Chat Noir cares, too. Hawkmoth hasn’t akumatized anyone this week, which is a welcome break. It’s only Adrien I’m confused about, but then again he’s better as a friend anyway._

* * *

  
  


The next day, Marinette feels much better. Though something seems… off. When she thinks about Adrien, she doesn't feel bad. Had she become emotionally numb? She hoped not. With all the extra time, she has summer designs to make, and friends to hang out with. She’d take the Horse miraculous in case they plan to travel and an akuma happens in her absence, so she’s all set. If Chat Noir were to be away on vacation, she could locate him, teleport to him, then teleport back to Paris together. All the possible situations are covered, so she can just relax. 

Everyone was glad it was finally summer. Sure, they won’t get to see each other five days a week for half their day like during the school year. But the days they get to see each other, they can relax rather than talk about group projects. 

Marinette goes to her balcony. She sees Adrien pass by, but she doesn’t feel anything. She goes downstairs anyway, to find whether she is still nervous around him or not.

She gets at the entrance of the bakery, waving.

“Hi Adrien,” she says without stuttering. 

“Hi Marinette,” Adrien returns, “Want to join me on a stroll?” 

“I’m sorry Adrien, but I can’t. I’m expecting Alya today and I don’t know when she’ll be here.”

“That’s ok,” Adrien mumbles, “Have fun!”

“Thanks! Bye Adrien,” Marinette says.

Strange. No stuttering. She still likes him, but now she sees just another friend.. No rose colored glasses, no seeing him as the most perfect person in existence, nothing. She now… sees him only as a friend? 

_What happened? Thinking about Adrien is different than actually seeing him. I didn’t feel as in love when thinking about him as when I actually see him. I saw him and even talked to him, and now I’m not even half as in love or stumbling on my words. Strange, really strange._

* * *

Meanwhile, Alya is hanging out with Nino. It is one of their casual dates, and she loves it. They are sitting together, looking at some of the most beautiful scenes behind the Bourgeois hotel. Good thing that they knew beforehand that Chloe wouldn’t be here. Chloe had bragged about it on the last day of school that she would be hanging out at the beach for the whole day, so the couple can happily take as much time for their date as they want. 

Alya makes a joke and Nino giggles. “You have a good sense of humor. Of course there’s more I like about you than that, but you are on point, dudette.”

“I’m lowkey glad we were locked in a zoo cage years ago and that Ladybug paired us together,” Alya says. 

She smiles at Nino, and he beams. Her smile is all he needs. They look at the wonderful scenery in comfortable silence. They used to hate the silence, but they now know it’s the small moments that count. Alya leans on his shoulder and seeing her droopy eyes, Nino guesses she is about to fall asleep. He playfully nudges her awake and she laughs again. 

“We have got to dance someday, probably to the music you make. It’s always so cool,” Alya suggests.

“Thanks dudette, but you sure? I dunno if my music is dance material, you get me?” Nino answers.

“Oh Nino, I think your music is the best. If sound could be in the mirror, it would look like the most handsome person in the world,” she says and kisses him on the cheek, “just like you.”

Nino blushes. “Alya, you’re the best. You always have the best lines. And they aren’t overused or cheesy.”

“I think I got them from you, since you’re so awesome. You’re the number one in my eyes,” Alya continues flirting.

“Credit where credit is due, my special fox. You’re the one to come up with those lines on your own. I totally get why you were the fox Miraculous holder. You are as clever- no, more clever- than a fox,” Nino flirts in return.

“Oh shut up, turtle boy. I feel safe in your arms, and so would anyone else. No wonder you got the turtle Miraculous. Of course Ladybug would give you such a powerful bracelet to a sweet, amazing music maker like you,” Alya banters playfully as she smiles.

Anyone who was not a Miraculous holder would not know why a turtle out of all animals was used for a compliment. 

“If I gave you a Miraculous, it would be the dragon. You’re so fierce,” Nino says.

“Oh yeah? I would give you mine or the snake. You are very clever. More so than I am,” Alya says playfully and looks at her phone, knowing Marinette is expecting her, “well, I need to go. Marinette’s expecting me. You know, my life has more to it than handsome DJs in making after all, Nino.” She winks at him and gives him another kiss on the cheek. “Anyways, Bye, Shell Boi.”

“You too, my sweet fox. Bye,” Nino says.

Alya keeps walking.

_If we’ll be dancing someday, we need some new outfits. My current ones aren’t good enough, and Nino might want a new outfit, too. Marinette ‘s a good designer and she enjoys designing, I’ll go to her._

She stops by the Dupain-Cheng bakery. “Morning Mrs. Cheng! Is Marinette here?” 

“Morning Alya. Marinette is upstairs in her room. You can come see her,” Sabine says.

“Thank you Mrs. Cheng,” Alya answers.

Alya gets to the staircase to Marinette’s room and knocks on the trapdoor. 

“Come in,” comes the voice from inside. 

Alya opens the door and lifts herself up. “Hi Alya. It’s great you’re here!” Marinette says with a smile.

“Hi girl. Just curious, got any new designs? They’re always off the chain.”

“Oh, I made a dress. It’s just that… it has a little bit of teal. I do not usually include teal, but are you ok with seeing it anyway?” Marinette looks at her, a little embarrassed. _Not that you know that it symbolizes Luka. She thinks subconsciously._

“Of course! I’m not a particular fan of teal, but you make any color look amazing when it’s used right. A fresh new perspective is always a good thing! Let me see it,” Alya insists.

“Ok. Here it is,” she says. She hesitantly grabs a dress out of the closet. It’s a black dress she made with teal accents. 

“That is amazing.” Alya looks, her jaw dropped in awe. 

“Thank you, Alya. Something drove me to use such an unusual color. I don’t usually use it in my designs. Plus, I never saw it in any fashionable dresses before, so I decided to use it sparingly. That’s when it looks best,” Marinette answers.

“Speaking of dresses, I’ve wanted to go dancing with Nino for a while. I have the concept art for my dress, and Nino likes the concept art for his suit, so can you make the outfits?” Alya asks, “I found some pictures to describe what we want. I’ll give you $150 for the dress and suit, plus $10 for every hour you work on either one. I even have our measurements, so you can tailor the clothing for a comfy fit.”

_I can really use this monetary help for my fabric supplies. But wait, why am I even thinking about money? Alya’s my best friend, and she has always been there for me. Well, minus the time when she didn’t hear me out about Lila, but well...I really can’t blame her, can I? Lila’s got everyone wrapped around her finger after all._

_No no Marinette, no negative thoughts right now. Focus back to the main situation. Alya has been my first friend to stand up against Chloe for me, plus, can I really let money define our friendship now? No. Not at all. Plus, I would love bringing those designs to life, so it is a win-win situation for both us girls!_

“Of course. I would love to do it,” Marinette starts, smiling “and the best part? You don’t have to pay for it at all. Your friendship is enough for me.”

“Are you sure?” Alya asks and Marinette nods, “Ok then. Here are our measurements and the art.”

“Thank you. I will have these ready in a week. Is that okay with you?” Marinette asks.

“Yes. I actually wanted them ready before next month, but that’s great! I have plenty of time to find out what makeup and jewelry I can wear with it,” Alya answers, smiling.

_I really need to tell Alya what’s really going on. The real reason for which I called her here.._

“Alya, there’s something strange that happened recently. It’s about Adrien,” Marinette says.

“Adrien and strange. Hmm, is it about one of those plans like Operation Secret Garden?” The spectacled girl says in a teasing voice, laughing. But Marinette stays neutral.

Getting the clue that the situation was serious, Alya stops laughing and asks, concerned, “What’s up, girl?”

“On the first full day of summer, any time I thought about Adrien, I only thought of him as a friend. It was as if I no longer thought of him as the most perfect person ever,” Marinette says.

“Hmm, strange,” the other girl muses, tapping her chin. “Why did it happen? If you don’t know, are there any theories at least?” Alya inquires after some pause. 

“I think it may have something to do with the last day of school. Everyone who had a crush on Adrien was gathered around him. I-I didn’t think I had a chance. Chloe, Lila, Kagami, and so many others were there. Why should have I expected him to pay attention to me?” 

Marinette asks, with her head on her table,“I am not anybody. I felt so hopeless, I was lucky Hawkmoth didn’t akumatize me. Earlier today, I stopped thinking about Adrien the way I used to. Like one moment he is the perfection incarnate and the next moment **_POOF!_ ** Adrien is nothing more than a friend!” 

Sighing, the distressed girl lifted her head off the table, saying in a dejected voice,“Maybe I started to realize that he was not attainable. Or that I’m nothing special, but just a normal girl. The clumsy Marinette Dupain Cheng.”

Alya stays silent all the while the other girl rants her feelings out. Then she walks over to the dejected girl and hugs her from behind. “Marinette, you are a great friend, and any guy would be lucky to have you. Just know, whoever you choose to be with, I will always have your back. They just have to treat you like the princess you are,” Alya says in an encouraging tone.

“Thank you Alya,” Marinette says, smiling as she feels a little better.

The girls shift the topic and discuss their plans for summer and possible days to hang out again, as well as what they will do together. They plan on going to the beach, going shopping, and going to a large lake for some water activities. They couldn’t wait to do everything on their summer bucket lists they created during Alya’s visit. 

“Thank you so much for cheering me up! You know how to have some fun,” Marinette says, her radiance and cheery self finally having returned in full force.

“No problem girl! I had so much fun hanging out with you,” Alya says and hugs her, “but I have to go now. Bye!”

“Bye Alya,” Marinette says, returning the hug.

As she watches the departing form of her best friend, Marinette feels a lot better than the past few days. Somehow, sharing her heart out with a fellow human had had its calming effect on her, clearing her mind and helping her come to terms with her confusions.

_For now, Adrien might seem unattainable, but that doesn’t mean I have to mope over him. Having him as a friend is in itself a great feeling. He trusts me for advice and has supported me in every possible way._

_I don’t know what fate has planned out for me and for us, but I am just going to go with the flow and cherish our friendship. It is more peaceful, more calm, more serene. To not chase anyone and be with myself and my happy thoughts._

The last thought brought a smile to her face, for it reminded her of the teal dress in her closet and the boy whose guitar strums had many a times granted her the peace she had longed for.


	2. Feeling Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Marinette no longer interested in Adrien, Alya tries matching Marinette up with Luka. Meanwhile, Nino wonders why Alya isn’t spending as much time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I enjoyed writing this, but felt a little sad while writing this one. I hope you enjoy reading this!

As It Should Be: Feeling Lonely

Alya is at home relaxing and content. She got to hang out with Nino and Marinette, and they’re alive and well, so there is no need to worry. Maybe Marinette isn’t too well, but she seems to be getting better, especially after yesterday. If she decides not to be with Adrien, how about Luka? She seems to like him, he likes her back, and his music calms her down. Plus, her clumsy nature and his calm one really balances out. It’s almost like yin and yang. That’s it. Next time she sees Marinette, she will get her to talk to Luka, like she did with Operation Secret Garden. What should it be called? She’ll think of that later. She might have to give up some time with Nino, but that is to be expected. He might get suspicious, since it’s summer, but she doesn’t mind that either. He won’t be mad. At least, she hopes.

The only thing left to do is to see Marinette again. She won’t be hanging out with her every day, but next week, she can attend Kitty Section’s practice, although she isn’t part of the group itself. She just needed a plan. She was going to attend their practice, from beginning to end. Any major break they may have, she would bring them closer. If done right, and they have enough big breaks, they will have gotten so close that Luka will ask Marinette out, Marinette confesses her feelings, or, at the very least, they will look so romantic together. They should be together more than ever.

Marinette is designing until lunch, and even then is still designing. She is using blue, but not because of her mood. She isn’t feeling the hopeless feeling she did when everyone was around Adrien. Marinette learned to put her emotions into her work, as well as paying attention to the colors, as they may not mean an emotion, but a person. That person is also Luka because he also wears blue. She isn’t completely sure that it’s Luka yet, so she keeps working. 

Thoughts about who else the color could be nags at Marinette. She keeps shoving those thoughts away, and eventually, she stops working. At the same time, the thoughts stop. With no thoughts nagging her, Marinette goes downstairs to make brownies and decompress. It was one of those things no one can get wrong. No one could be clumsy over that. Not even her. She tells her parents about no longer having a crush on Adrien. They nod understandingly. She feels no tinge of stress, no need to be sad, or anything else.

At the next Kitty Section practice, Alya was watching them, of course with their permission. To her, they sounded amazing and together, like they were really listening. Marinette seems especially in sync with Luka. This is perfect. Alya is almost completely distracted from her plan. 

At the first big break, she goes straight to Marinette with a smile. 

“The music was so in sync. Almost like you were all connected to each other,” Alya says.

“You really think so? Thank you, Alya. Luka says in order to make great music, you have to connect on a deep level. You start by getting to know them, then the connection starts naturally. When making music alone, focus on emotion,” Marinette says, “and it works that way when doing other things. When I sew, the colors mean something. Either an emotion or a person.”

Alya walks toward Luka without mentioning it and Marinette blindly follows.

“That is so cool. I wonder what the teal was, since you don’t use it often,” Alya says, smiling. “Oh, Luka’s here. You should go talk to him. I’ll be talking to some of the other members.”

This is working well. Maybe a little too well. They’re gravitated toward each other naturally, so that is actually expected.

She talks to the other members of the band about how amazing their music is. They’ve improved so much since their first song. Alya thinks that someday, they’ll be famous. Everyone would love them.

They keep practicing. The group is even better, and more in sync than ever. If she was like this with Nino, their relationship would be so much better. Maybe less strained, too. Maybe the encouragement helped. This is better than any other band she got to see practicing. Maybe it’s because they know her, and she won’t be mean, but the other groups’ members that she got to see rehearse didn’t know her as well, so they thought she might be critical, and got slightly nervous. She should try going to see other groups rehearse that know her well. 

In the meantime, Nino wonders where his girl went. “Alya? Dudette? Alya?” He could not find her. Where is she? She seems to disappear more and more often. Yes, she’s Rena Rouge, but he would know if there is a villain on the loose too. With none of that, no journalism either. There aren’t any summer projects going on for her. Is she planning a party? Maybe she still babysits over the summer? That could be it.

Near the end of practice, they were doing so well, they could perform like that and the audience would love it. When their last run through is over, Alya makes sure no one is talking to Luka except for Marinette. She finds each of the others someone else to talk to anytime they talk to Luka. Alya finds somewhere to hide. She watches the sweet conversation.

“Hi Luka. I just wanted to let you know, I really appreciate having you in my life. I’m glad I got to meet you and know you these last months,” Marinette says.

“Me too, Marinette. I more than appreciate you in my life. I also want to be there for you in any way I can. If there’s anything you need, let me know,” Luka looks at her, sensing that she isn’t doing ok, “let me play for you.”

He starts playing. First he plays what Marinette is feeling. She closes her eyes, and enjoys the music, which somehow puts her in a happy, trance like state. He then keeps playing, this time combining the tune he made for himself and hers. When he is done, he looks at her and smiles.

“Did you like it?” Luka asks.

“I like it, Luka. More than like it. The melody is amazing. I still wonder how a wonderful guy like you came into my life,” Marinette says.

Alya watches all of this without being noticed. She loves what’s going on, and doesn’t really blame Marinette for enjoying his company. She’d probably enjoy his company too. She is pleased with the results. Marinette won’t feel guilty not dating Adrien now. She has Luka around, and they’re a better match anyway. To everyone else, it already feels like they are dating, so actually dating would not be a drastic change.

“I really wish I could keep talking to you, but I have to go,” Marinette says.

“That’s ok. Bye,” Luka says. 

Marinette spots Alya. “Alya, what were you doing after practice?” Marinette asks.

“I was enjoying the scenery around here,” Alya responds.

‘I mean right after practice,” Marinette says a little louder.

Alya knows she can’t get out of this one. “I was making sure it was only you who was talking to Luka,” 

“Why did you do that? I thought you said you would always have my back as long as they treat me well,” Marinette says. 

“That’s because I thought your choice was Luka. You’ve never said, but I can tell you really like him,” Alya explains. “Plus, he does treat you well.”

“Exactly. I never told you I like Luka as more than a friend. I actually told you that I liked Adrien and I let you pair me with him. For Luka, I didn’t let you do that,” Marinette responds, almost aggressively. As soon as Marinette finds she’s a little heated, she goes away for a moment to calm down. After a little bit, she comes back.

“I hope you pairing me without permission doesn’t happen again,” Marinette says, with way less emotion.

“It won’t,” Alya responds a little sadly.

Marinette leaves for the bakery. At least she can stand up for herself, like Alya taught her to.

Alya walks home to decompress after the stressful conversation. Nino finds Alya and stops her. She was right that he was suspicious. He does look a little mad, too. She is more concerned about it than she thought she would be.

“You’re not going anywhere until I know why I couldn’t find you and what you were doing. I was so worried that something happened,” Nino says.

“I watched Kitty Section practice. I really enjoyed it,” Alya says.

“I dunno what you were really doing, but I feel you aren’t really doing that just to watch them. We had plans to hang out, but you flaked. I’m very disappointed in you.”

“Okay Nino,” Alya says, tears about to go down her face. 

_ What have I done? I’m the one not being cool right now. She may have left, but it’s not cool to cause akumas either. _

“I’m very sorry, Alya. I dunno why I got mad there. I just don’t understand why you would leave me all of a sudden. No one should just leave someone else without them knowing,” Nino says. Why did she really do that? Is she doing a summer project that’s a secret?

Nino leaves without saying goodbye. A purple butterfly flies towards her, and she realizes she needs to be happy, and quick. She gets up and runs until she forgets why she’s sad. When she does, she is no longer vulnerable, and the akuma retreats. That was too close, and she doesn’t want to be akumatized. She almost regrets pairing Luka and Marinette. Almost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I felt like there was a little Alya salt, but you can disagree on that. Comments are welcome!


	3. Something Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds something magical about Luka. Meanwhile, Nino figures out about Alya micromanaging Marinette's love life, and gets mad over it, but she manages to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d been struggling to make this chapter, as I’ve been uninspired lately. I’m glad I made it through anyway.

Something Magical

The next morning sees Marinette pacing her room.  _ Something happened last night.  _ She thinks to herself.  _ Being around Luka almost felt… magical. Like, not only can I truly be myself around him, he can sense my feelings and maybe regulate my emotions?  _

_ Like balancing them out, but also not controlling them. Controlling them gently? Nevermind the thing.  _ she shook her head.  _ There’s no doubt he’s magical too. How can he do this without a miraculous? _

_ Magic exists outside of them, but does he have a source? How did he get his magic? Did he earn it? Is there a story behind it?  _ She has so many questions flying in her mind, but it would take all day to think about all of them, let alone think of possible answers, and she doesn’t have that time!

_ How do I stop these thoughts? _ She asks herself as she starts pacing. _ Maybe work on the dress and suit Alya found pictures for. She said it doesn’t have to be exactly like that, and that I can add whatever I know she would like. Same with Nino’s suit and what he would like. _

Soon, as she calmed, she starts buzzing with ideas, but she of course, knew how to handle that. She starts working on the dress. The style seems challenging, but she can do it. She’ll work on the suit later, as it was easier, so she can finish it faster. She also has a clearer picture for Alya’s dress than she does for Nino’s outfit, and she didn’t want to lose her inspiration, at least not until she uses or writes it down. 

  
  


Alya plans the ways she can get Marinette and Luka together, no matter what it takes. She gets mentally prepared to face Nino.  _ I don’t want to risk another akumatization from him being mad at me. What if Nino gets akumatized from his anger instead of me? Now I have to make a plan for that and I forgot to do it last time. _

Her eyes narrow in thought.  _ I was lucky, but I don’t want to take my chances any more than I have. I guess I can play his favorite music, and maybe flatter him.  _

She pauses. _ What if that doesn’t work? Maybe I’ll try hugging him.  _

With a few ideas firmly set in her mind, she sighs and then continues planning on how to get the two together.  _ Maybe string the two along one of our dates? No, since Nino will just say that Marinette can choose whoever she wants. Maybe I’m overthinking it. _

Her mind shifts to the outfits Marinette’s making for them. _ I still need to pay Marinette, even if she refuses. How about $50-$100, since she doesn’t seem to like the prices I gave her earlier? I don’t know what to do about this. Just because we’re friends, doesn’t mean I don’t pay her at all. _

_ She’s no insignificant designer, she’s really good at what she does. She’s even done things for Jagged Stone! I can’t leave her with nothing in return. When she gives me the outfits, I’ll give her some amount, but it can’t be nothing. I’ll decide later. _

A nod.  _ For now, I have to find out how to pair them without Marinette finding out. That’ll take a lot more planning. _

  
  


The next day, Marinette keeps analyzing Luka’s civilian power and starts thinking about how him holding a miraculous may have magnified his power.  _ Was his power even affected by the miraculous? How did it affect his civilian power? Can he use it to calm others down and prevent akumatizations that way? Who does it affect? Can it affect everyone? I have so many questions. I really need to write these down before I forget, so I can ask Luka. Wait, can his family do the same thing? Is it a genetic thing like hair? Is it earned?  _ She internally screams.  _ Why am I still asking questions while I work? I’ve got to continue on Alya’s dress without these thoughts. Only thoughts on the design!  _ As Marinette keeps working, thoughts, this time on Alya’s possible designs, keep popping in her head. Usually, she doesn’t have enough ideas, but now she has the opposite problem, one she is grateful to have.

Soon, she is tired out. She has no more ideas for the moment, and the dress is almost done. She’ll leave the rest of the dress and start working on the suit tomorrow. Feeling relieved she has some time to spare, she goes and plays video games with her dad until lunch. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Nino remembers Alya was at Kitty Section’s practice to watch them, so he goes to Adrien to figure out some details. 

“Hey dude. How’s it going?” Nino asks.

“I’m doing well, Nino. I just finished a photoshoot, and I’m free the rest of the day,” Adrien answers.

“That’s cool! How was Kitty Section’s practice? What was Alya doing there?” Nino asks.

“The practice was good, and I don’t really know what Alya was doing, but after practice, I was about to talk to Luka. She thought I would be more interested in talking to someone else,” Adrien says.

“Then who was talking to Luka?” Nino asks. 

“I saw her taking Marinette to Luka. Marinette looked a little uncomfortable, but she smiled anyway,” Adrien says.

“Thank you, dude. Anyway, want to hang out?” Nino asks.

“Sorry Nino. Kagami and I are planning to get ice cream and hang out,” Adrien inquires.

“Oh. It was cool talking to you dude,” Nino mumbles, slightly disappointed

“Well, I've got to go,” Adrien says.

“Bye Adrien,” Nino says.

Nino keeps the thought of Alya attending the KS’s practice in the back of his head to remember and confront Alya on it. When he sees her, he approaches Alya with a frown and furrowed eyebrows.

“That’s not cool, dudette,” Nino says, now with his arms crossed and his face looking more disappointed at her.

“About what? What did I do?” Alya asks.

“You went to Kitty Section’s practice to pair Luka and Marinettte, and you made Marinette uncomfortable in the process! How could you do that? Not cool, dudette” Nino demands.

“I thought she wanted to be with Luka. That he would be her choice. That they would be together. I didn’t realize she’d be uncomfortable! Andy the time I did, it was too late, I had to keep it going, or else it would’ve been embarrassing for her!” Alya frantically explains.

“Even if you did not know at all, you shouldn’t be forcing her to do that. Marinette did not seem ok at all, proving you didn’t even ask her to micromanage her love life or make it worse!” Nino accuses.

“Nino, maybe she just needed the push and couldn’t do it by herself. Maybe she needs a friend to do this. What if she was meant to be with Luka, and I didn’t do anything about it?” Alya asks.

“If it is supposed to happen, it will happen someday, with or without you.” Nino says.

“Actually! … how about we jam to some music before our emotions get too heated?” Alya suggests.

“I guess we should calm down a little bit,” Nino reluctantly agrees.

They jam to their favorite music. After a few minutes, they feel much calmer.  _ Listening to music does work. Neither of us are vulnerable to an akuma anymore. At least Hawkmoth didn’t have enough time to akumatize us.  _ They both say goodbye and Alya heads home. She decides not to get out of the house for the rest of the day, so that she doesn’t risk any more akumatizations, and she’s tired. 

_ I hate it any time an akuma happens because of me. I want to prevent akumas whenever I can. Thankfully, there aren’t akumas, but I used to always be on the lookout for them, even when I’m not in my hero form. I’m glad to help Ladybug, not only as a hero, but when she sometimes asks civilians to hand over something that helps her save the day. Unlike the other heroes, Ladybug includes civilians in her plans if she needs to, and comforts those who were akumatized when they turn back to civilians.  _ She thought to herself.

  
  


The following day, Marinette finishes the dress for Alya.  _ I can’t wait, Alya will love it! Now to start on Nino’s suit.  _ She starts working, but doesn’t have as many ideas about his outfit. She didn’t know as much about him anyway, since her focus has been on Luka recently.

She keeps working anyway, hoping that more ideas will pop up for her to use, and hopefully good ones.  _ What if I don’t finish it by the deadline? What if something happens and I can’t finish it? Why am I worrying about that? Alya would understand. She gave me a whole month, not really a week, but I said a week, so that was the deal, not a month. What do I do now? I must keep working on it. I can get halfway there today, and finish the other half tomorrow. I still have some time left before giving it back to her. Hopefully Nino likes it. Alya usually loves what I make, but I don’t know if Nino likes what I make. Well, I don’t mind guessing that. I want him to feel comfortable in what I make, so that narrows down the ideas a little bit at least. The pictures have what Nino likes and doesn’t like on the back. I only knew Alya’s had that. She’s so nice to include that.  _

With Marinette looking at the written ideas, she could work faster. She could probably finish it today, even. Feeling glad for the welcome surprise, she keeps working. Her thoughts stay on the suit, and not anywhere else, luckily. She feels strangely… peaceful. She has no worries, no fears, no thoughts about the boy she loves, nothing. She worked quicker than she expected, and finishes the suit today. The outfits are ready, and with some time to spare. For once, something isn’t wrong, despite a few set backs this is turning out to be the best summer ever, better than her expectations, even. Marinette hangs them on a rack, different from the one in her closet. 

  
  


Alya is happy she prevented two possible akumas.  _ Phew. I can’t believe it could’ve been way worse than what ended up happening. Glad that Nino is harder to upset than he used to be. We would’ve had to burden the heroes.  _ Before they went home last night, she said she would make it up to him by going out when it’s most convenient to him, wherever he wants. She always didn’t mind him picking everything about their hangouts, although she wanted to give input from time to time. 

Alya also decides not to constantly keep watch over Marinette’s love life. _ I need to apologize sometime. The time needs to be perfect, to make sure Nino is calm, but I also need to apologize to Marinette for the same reason. It still needs to be the perfect time, or else she’ll get even more mad at me. Hopefully, I won’t make my summer any worse than I already made it. At least I hope.  _

  
  


Nino feels he needs to apologize to Alya for being so mad at her. He should’ve never done that. He could’ve gotten Alya or himself akumatized.  _ Maybe I should call a friend to distract myself from my dudette. _ Nino calls Adrien to hang out, and this time, he’s free and isn’t hanging out with Kagami. Adrien comes over and they hang out for hours, just catching up. Nino did most of the talking, since he did so much since the last time they talked.

  
  


Marinette wonders what to do. Now that the outfits are done, she is clueless. Her time was usually spent sewing, hanging out with friends, fighting crime, (when there actually is an akuma), playing video games, among other things. Her life got a lot less busy when summer came, so she starts another sewing project. 

  
  
Alya keeps ruminates.  _ Why did I make Nino so mad? Why did I have to make such foolish mistakes? When will I stop making mistakes like these? Why am I as panicked as Marinette? I need to breathe. Why have I been getting so vulnerable recently? Look on the bright side, I still have most of my summer to spend with Nino and my friends. I know exactly when to apologize and make the most of the summer I have left.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Leave your thoughts in the comments!


	4. Apologies and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya apologizes to Nino and Marinette. Marinette goes to Luka’s houseboat to hang out, and they plan for a movie. She asks Alya to go dress shopping to impress Luka for when they go to the movies the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting on Saturday this time! I said Friday or Saturday, but you all probably got used to me posting on Fridays. Also, I’m not that good at fashion, so the dress I had in mind is probably a little too fancy for just going to the movies. Sounds more like something for prom.

Apologies and Love

After some thought, Alya decides to apologize to Nino. She never really did that anyway. She only calmed him down to prevent an attack. She calls him.

“Hi Nino. I’m sorry for what happened earlier. I should’ve never ditched our plans or managed Marinette’s love life without her permission. I’m apologizing to her right after this like I should. I don’t deserve to be your girl.”

Alya’s breath relaxes. Her guilt almost disappears. She still needs to apologize to Marinette, but this conversation has to happen. 

“No. I’m sorry for yelling and being so mad at you. Not cool of me. I don’t deserve to be your dude. I really wish I could make it up to you, dudette. I never meant to treat you this way,” Nino answers sadly.

Alya gets a little surprised from that. 

“No need to apologize, Nino. There was no excuse for what I did. You had and still have every right to be mad at me. You don’t need to be sorry. I’ve got to go apologize to Marinette. Bye.”

“Bye, my fox dudette.”

Alya calls Marinette next.

“Hello?” 

“Hi Alya. I got the dress and the outfit finished if you wanted to pick it up early,” Marinette answers.

“Sure, I can get it, but maybe after lunch. I was calling to say I’m sorry. Sorry for controlling who you date. You have every right to be mad at me. There’s no excuse for what I did, girl.”

“I’m also sorry for being mad at you. I shouldn’t have been mad at you that day. What if he doesn’t like me anymore? I know he did, but what if everything changed? I’ve got to stop rambling. But maybe you’re right. Maybe I should be with him. Bye.”

“Bye Marinette,” Alya says. 

Her guilt completely disappears. She just needs to pick up the outfits and give the suit to Nino. Or bring Nino with him. It didn’t matter. She’ll bring it to him. 

Marinette is daydreaming of Luka. Some of her love was because he could understand her, but it’s also because of his civilian abilities to soothe her with his music. _I have so many questions. Can Luka control this ability? What’s the story behind it? Did he earn it? Is it genetic? Can it rub onto someone, so whomever he spends the most time with gets it too? Why does he have this? Is it a skill he trains to get? Maybe if I can stop by his houseboat, or just stop thinking about him, I can stop going crazy. This is starting to feel like the stalker crush I once had on Adrien. I’ll think about it later._ She was able to stop right then. She knows this type of crush would lead her nowhere. 

Marinette sews something to take her mind off of her worries and her daydreaming. At least she has something to focus on, rather than letting her mind think whatever it wants. If she didn’t want her mind going a certain direction, she needed to find something to occupy her. She’d go to the mentally forbidden topic straight away if she let her mind wander. 

All of a sudden, Marinette sees Alya pop in. “Hi Alya. I got the dress and the outfit.”

“That’s great, girl! Where are they?” Alya responds.

“Right over here,” Marinette replies and opens her closet of clothes she was working on. Marinette shows Alya the dress and the suit, and Alya looks as if her eyes and mouth couldn’t be wider

“THAT, is AMAZING!!! I need to pay you, and don’t tell me that being friends is enough. Since you didn’t like the previous offer, I’ll give you $100 at least. I should give you more, but you didn’t want it” Alya says, sounding like a child on Christmas and rambling.

“You shouldn’t have even thought about paying me. I’m not that great,” Marinette answers.

“But you are! Even better than some other designers. There is some clothing that I wonder why it exists. You never make silly things like those. Anyway, we should hang out before I leave,” Alya says, countering Marinette.

“Ok. Video games?” Marinette offers.

“Sure,” Alya agrees willingly. They play for five hours, which is longer than expected, but well worth it. Neither of them have anything for the rest of the day anyway.

“I have to go. It’s getting late,” Alya says, “Bye Marinette.”

“Bye Alya,” Marinette says, waving.

Hanging out with her bestie did wonders for her. She’s much more relaxed, no obsessive thinking, and there’s so many more ways that it benefitted her. Marinette takes a break from the day’s activities and finds her break refreshing. Writing in her diary, chatting with Tikki, and dinner with her family is all she needs to calm her down after an exciting day. Better exciting than obsessive thinking, which she plans to avoid as much as possible. 

Thoughts of Luka come up, and this time, Marinette gives herself five minutes to think about Luka. Afterward, she would distract herself. _Maybe if I let myself think about him without judgement, I could stop thinking about him the rest of the day. Eventually I’ll have to stop. If it gets too big, it’ll be a problem. Ok, breathe. Think about him for the rest of the five minutes, and only that much. Maybe chat with Tikki after this._

When the five minutes are over, Marinette stops thinking about Luka and Tikki gives her some more advice. The advice, luckily, wasn’t related to Luka, but it was general life advice in tough situations. After she does that, she encourages Marinette to not give up, whether it be for Paris or for designing. This was no special talk, but Marinette feels encouraged and ready for what tomorrow throws at her.

“Thank you so much, Tikki. I don’t know what I would do without you. Goodnight,” Marinette says, smiling and relaxed.

“No problem. I’m happy to be your kwami. Goodnight,” Tikki answers.

Marinette played with her bestie, had dinner with her family and talked to Tikki all in one day. She can rest happy, knowing everything will be alright. Maybe.

  
  


The next day, Marinette really wants to go to Luka’s houseboat to ask him out. What if she’s nervous? She has a blue jacket with a guitar imprinted on it that he might like to get that she’s been meaning to give him, but never got the chance to. _What should I say? I love you, be my boyfriend? Would you like to be my boyfriend? I’ve loved you ever since my eyes met you, I’d like to be your girlfriend?_

Marinette keeps rehearsing what she’ll say in front of Luka, each time being different from the others. She has only one chance to ask, but she’s scared he’ll reject her, even though he made it obvious he loves her. _What if everything has changed? What if he doesn’t like me anymore? It’s been a while since Luka said he loves me. I’m just getting needy again. I guess I’ll just ask him, and if I’m nervous, I’ll give him the jacket._

Marinette arrives at the houseboat. “Hi Luka. How have you been?” 

“I’m great! I got another song done. Want to hear it?”

“Of course,” Marinette responds. 

Luka strums the sweetest tune she’s ever heard. She swoons over his gentle music. She always finds him making music, and it’s quite wonderful. He always plays how he feels, and it’s genuine each time. It’s part of what Marinette likes about him. He plays his music in a way that callmes Mari’s nerves around him. This is what usually keeps her from getting nervous in the first place. _This is so wonderful, being with him. I am going to enjoy the rest of the time. I wish I could stay here forever. Me, him, in a boat together. Wait, I need to ask him out! Can’t I give him the jacket? Why not both? I need to do something._

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Marinette says when he finishes.

“What is it, Marinette?”

“I-I...would like to give you this jacket. What do you think?” 

“I love it, especially since you made it,” Luka says.

“Luka, you’re always so sweet! You know what to say and at what time,” Marinette says.

“I just say what I feel. You’re one of the best people I know. You’re so sweet, so genuine, so true,” Luka says, “you love people for their true selves, not their appearance or for something superficial.” 

“Awww… I just want to stay here, with you forever. I really want to spend my time with you doing whatever you want. How about we go to the movies together someday?” Marinette offers.

“Sure! How about tomorrow?” Luka suggests.

“Tomorrow sounds great. See you then,” Marinette says. She kisses his cheek only to blush a little afterward, and so did Luka. _That was a little too bold in a weird way. I guess I’ll ask him out at the movies. Or that he’ll ask me first. I would love it more. This needs to be his choice, and I want him to be comfortable. Don’t want him saying yes just because he feels pressured or because I want him to. He cares about my happiness, I should care about his happiness too._

Marinette calls Alya to find out if she’s free to shop. “Hi Alya. I was hoping we could go shopping today.”

Alya smiles. “Sure! Where are we shopping, girl?” 

“How about Italie Deux? I heard the stores there sell the best formal clothes,” Marinette answers. 

“Sounds good! How about I pick you up?” Alya replies.

“Ok, I’ll be in the bakery waiting for you. Bye,” Marinette says.

“Bye Marinette,” Alya says.

  
  


Soon, Alya arrives at the bakery. “I’m glad I get to go shopping with you! What’s the occasion?” Alya says.

“Luka and I agreed to go to the movies, and I don’t know what to wear. I don’t think I have clothes good enough to wear.,” Marinette explains, almost in a happy ranting manner.

“How fancy are you going to get? It’s not a date, is it?” Alya says.

“It’s not. I didn’t ask him out yet. I just want to impress him,” Marinette answers. 

“We could have a double date! You and Luka can hang out with Nino and me! We each have the people we love most, a best friend AND a date! What could be better than that?” Alya suggests.

“I’ll think about it. He might not even say yes anyway,” Marinette says.

They arrive at a big, fancy, modern looking mall. Inside, stores abound with clothing. There is also a food court with a variety of restaurants, each packed with delicious choices. 

“Before we go in, here are some requirements:

I want one dress from one of the stores, preferably past the knees and not too fancy,” Marinette instructs.

“Ok. I found a store that has dresses your size, we could go here!” Alya says.

“It looks interesting. Let’s go!” 

Marinette and Alya look at the dresses and none of them seem good enough. “At least this isn’t the only store. We can still find other ones!” Alya says.

They go to three more, and the third one has the perfect dress. “I would love that one!” Marinette says, pointing at a dress that goes down to the ankle. It’s pink with sleeves that go down to her elbow. The top part has a simple heart using rhinestones, and the bottom is sprinkled in a floral, but elegant, design. 

“That’s great. You should try it on!” Alya suggests.

_Marinette chooses a fitting room. This is the dress of my dreams! There is no way I’m passing up this one! I hope Alya likes it too. I’m glad this isn’t tight. It’s such a comfy fit! Beauty and comfort. Those two rarely happen in the same outfit. It’s a gem in the fashion world!_

Marinette gets out of the fitting room with the dress on her. “Alya, what do you think?”

Alya smiles. “That looks great on you, girl! You can pull that off anywhere,” Alya says.

“Great! I’ll be back in a bit to pay for it,” Marinette says.

She heads for the fitting room to put her regular clothes back on. The dress is easy to take off, not just put on. She comes out and pays for it. “That was fun. Thank you for your help, Alya!”

“No problem! It’s the least I could do for not paying you as much as I should’ve, even though you were the one saying it’s fine,” Alya remarks.

_I’m so ready for what happens during the movie tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


	5. Magical Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino dance together, while Marinettte daydreams about Luka and ponders his civilian ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has kissing involved between Alya and Nino. I guess I like quite a bit of Djwifi. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Update: I ran out of ideas for the next one shot. I won't be doing one next week. If you still want more Lb content, check out my other work! I also recommend Keyseeker and sagansjagger, whose works are amazing!

The next day, Marinette makes a checklist for what she needs. She has her dress ready, she has the makeup nearby, but the movies will be in the evening. She has breakfast, and then sews. She has nothing until this evening, so she has to keep herself from thinking about Luka. She had her hair products nearby as well. She’s got everything ready, so all that’s needed is for her to take a shower. 

  
  


Alya decides to dance early. She already knows the makeup and jewelry to wear. It was so easy to find that out with the dress she got. 

Alya calls Nino. “Hey Nino. I wanted to tell you something. I have a surprise for you .Can I pick you up? I’ll be taking you there,” Alya explains.

“Ok dudette. See you soon,” Nino responds.

“Bye turtleboy,” Alya says. She closes the phone and gets his suit ready. She hasn’t given it to him yet, but she was waiting for the perfect time to. 

Soon, she arrives. 

“Hi Alya. Glad you’re here! I can’t wait for the surprise,” Nino says.

“Hey Nino. I have something special for you to wear. Here it is,” she says, showing the suit, “I’ll change in the bathroom while. You should change into your suit. Be back soon!” 

Nino puts on the suit, while Alya puts on the dress and makeup. Luckily, she already had her nails done and jewelry already put on. She manages to get done a few seconds after Nino.

“Wow, Alya! You look so awesome in that dress! So, where are we going?” Nino says.

“Oh, you’ll see,” Alya answers. 

They walk to a place where there’s always dancing. Soon, they arrive.”Nino, here’s where we’ll dance. Just you and me. I know I said we should dance to your music, but you didn’t seem to want to. Since I made you mad, I decided to find a place to dance to music you would like. What do you think about your suit and the place?”

“This is amazing! You’ve outdone yourself, dudette,” Nino says, amazed at the thought of being with her all night with the wonderful music.

_Alya is such an amazing woman. I must be the luckiest man in Paris to have her! Ok, I just need to dance and have a good time.That’ll be easy when I’m with her. I’m pretty happy that I’ve ended up with her. Maybe she and I were destined to be together. It’s probably also why we fell in love with each other. I just want to kiss her so much as thanks, but also because I love her. I’ve got to do something for her back._

“So, shall we dance?” Alya says with a grin on her face.

They dance to some songs made by Jagged. A little later, they have a slow song. Alya and Nino hold each other’s hands to dance. When they are done, they let go. 

“It’s getting late. I’ll drop you off, but I have another surprise.” Alya says with a wink.

Nino gets confused. “What’s the surprise? I thought you already outdid-” he starts, but then he’s stopped by a pair of lips on his. 

Alya’s hands slide over to Nino’s hips, and she blissfully closes her eyes. Nino’s hands gently maneuver from her upper torso to waist. He feels tingling sensations everywhere, from a light, airy feeling in his head, to feeling weak in the legs. She guides his mouth open and sneaks her tongue in. She licks his gums then gently bites his lower lip. Nino squirms and gently moves his tongue to dance around Alya’s teeth. She feels her heart rate go up and her stomach feels like it’s full of butterflies. Everything around them seems to disappear. 

They let go of each other and head to the car. “I felt so good when you did that. I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me mid-sentence, but I think maybe I should’ve stopped talking,” Nino says, “thank you, dudette, for everything.”

They go to the car and Alya starts driving. “Nino, I felt just as good as you did. You made this a fantastic night. I’m glad I planned this as early as I did.”

They start flirting and arrive in what seemed like two minutes, when it was really fifteen. “I had so much fun, fox girl. We should go here again sometime,” Nino says.

“Bye Nino. I had a wonderful time with you!” Alya says.

She drives home. A dance and a kiss? Her night was wonderful! Hopefully Luka and Marinette had a great time as well.

  
  


The next day, Alya calls Marinette. “My date with Nino went pretty good! We danced and even kissed! How about with Luka?”

“It went pretty well! He didn’t ask me out, but it was pretty good! I was too shy to ask him out too, but maybe someday,” Marinette answers.

“That’s awesome! We’ll probably have a double date in no time! We’ll have an awesome time together!” Alya says.

“I’m pretty sure it would be amazing, Alya, but you know that’s not for sure, right?” Marinette says.

“Yes, yes, but who would reject you? You’re so sweet, helpful, kind, and you’re there when it really counts,” Alya says.

“That’s great, but I can think of people who would reject me for someone else. Luka could be one of them,” Marinette answers.

“No way, girl. He’s just waiting for you to show a subtle sign of love. As soon as he’s sure you really love him and want to be with him, he’ll ask you out,” Alya says. 

“If you say so. I don’t really agree with that, but I’ll let you think that,” Marinette says, “I’ve got to go, my dad said he’d teach me to bake a pie.”

“Ok then. Have fun!” Alya says.

“Bye Alya,” Marinette says.

  
  


This time, Marinette isn’t pulling a silly excuse. She is actually going to learn how to make a pie. “Dad, I’m ready to make a pie,” Marinette says.

All of a sudden, she sees people running out the window. “Excuse me, can we do the pie making later?” Marinette says.

“Of course,” Tom says.

“Thank you! I’ll be back in a bit!” Marinette answers.

Marinette runs to her room. “Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug takes the snake miraculous with her. _I can’t be perfect all the time. I need backup for if or when I mess up._

She finds Luka still in the houseboat. “Luka, here’s the snake miraculous. You know what to do.”

“Sass, scales slither!” Luka says. Teal light surrounds him and leaves him in his usual Viperion outfit.

“Just curious, Viperion, can you tell me about your civilian abilities and how the miraculous affects it?” Ladybug asks.

“Ladybug, I think we don’t have time for those questions right now. We need to focus and maybe find Chat Noir,” Viperion answers.

“Ok, maybe some other time,” Ladybug says.

  
  


Adrien hears screams outside. “Time to take out the first akuma of the summer. Plagg, claws out!” 

Chat Noir leaps out and finds Ladybug and Viperion.

“I’ve been holding him off, but he seems to have the power to make people hate each other. The first person you look at, you hate,” Chat starts, “the only thing I’ve seen counteract it is true love. As in, if you truly love the person you happen to look at, the hate laser won’t affect you. It could be friends or in a romantic way.”

“Thanks for the info. Time to fight!” Ladybug says.

Luka turns the bracelet because he finds the perfect moment to go back to. Ladybug and Chat Noir keep messing up, but they’re glad Viperion helps them without waiting out of curiosity to find the outcomes of any failed battles. Finally, Viperion is able to instruct them on how to defeat the villain and predict his next moves. They get him trapped with vehicles or buildings on all four sides. 

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug says. A rope falls to her hands, and her lucky vision directs her to tie them around some light poles. The villain trips.

“Chat Noir! Now!” Ladybug shouts.

“Cataclysm!” Chat says. He puts his hand on the akumatized object, and the purple butterfly comes out of it.

Ladybug purifies the butterfly and repairs everything. She gets herself and Viperion alone. “I have so many questions about your civilian abilities. How did you get them? Is it genetic? Did your ancestors use the miraculous?”

The earrings beep.

“You’re about to detransform. Here’s my miraculous. Take it and go, before you put yourself in danger.” 

“Fine. Maybe we should meet for patrol, even though it’s usually just me and Chat. Actually, nevermind, I might just get it from Marinette. She seemed just as interested in hearing the answers to the questions I just asked. For now, bug out.”

“Bye Ladybug,” Luka says and waves.

_I’ll go to him tomorrow as Marinette, and he could tell me all about it. There’s no need for him to be with us on patrol anyway._

  
  


In the morning, Adrien finds Kagami. “Hi Kagami. So, what have you planned for today?”

“I was thinking we should go ice skating. You seemed to enjoy it last time we did it,” Kagami says.

“Awww Kagami, you’re so sweet. We could also practice a little fencing. Don’t want to have fun only to find that you aren’t having fun,” 

“We don’t have to. We’ll be tired after skating anyway,” Kagami says.

“I guess so, but we’ll definitely practice fencing tomorrow if it doesn’t happen today,” Adrien says.

“Agreed. Let’s skate,” Kagami says.

They skate together, but Adrien keeps falling. Kagami holds Adrien’s hands to keep him up. _I saw Marinette looking sad at the last day of school. It seems like she’s no longer interested in Adrien. I could be with him, but first I’ll spend some more time with him. When he’s gotten to know me for long enough, I can ask him out, or just give hints that I want to be with him._

  
  


“Are you tired? We can still fence each other if you’d like,” Adrien suggests.

“No thank you. I had a great time, and I really enjoyed it, if that’s what you care about,” Kagami says. 

“I’m glad you did. Still challenging you to the duel tomorrow?” Adrien says.

“Sure. See you then,” Kagami says.

Adrien and Kagami go home. _Skating with Kagami was awesome! She knows how to have a great time, whatever she’s doing. I definitely need her in my life. It seems like father would agree. I just need to tell him I want to spend more time with her._

  
  


Marinette is the calmest she’s ever been. She just came back from another good time with Luka. He always seems to keep his cool and can transfer it to others. _That’s it! He might have the ability to transfer his cool to others! I still forgot to ask him last time. I guess it’ll be some other day. I might just have to invite him to a patrol, or ask the next time I see him. I’m already missing him. I guess I’ll just write in my diary and talk to Tikki. That should take my mind off of him._

  
Marinette writes in her diary about the wonderful things that happened. The ice cream they shared, hanging out at the park with the carousel and the fountain. They were even under the Eiffel tower. She also writes about the things that happened the last few days that she didn’t put in her diary before. She talks to Tikki and after that, happily remembers the memories made with her family. The summers they spent together, the times they spent together during breaks. That all changed when she started being Ladybug. She still spends time with her family, but it’s not as much as she used to. _I miss the times spent with family and friends before being Ladybug. No lies, no secrets, I didn’t need to keep anything from anybody. I guess I could someday give up being Ladybug. I’ll still be guardian, but I don’t have to all of a sudden leave to fight, so it’s not as much of a commitment. At least I have Luka to support me. Ooooh Luka, I love you, I’m just a little too shy to tell you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


	6. Closer Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka go to Rome, while Adrien and Nino hang out at the beach before Adrien has to go to Barcelona with Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting a one shot on Wednesday. I was busy with a summer college class. I just finished it today, so I MIGHT post one Wednesday next week. In the meantime, hope you all like this chapter!

Marinette has been planning to hang out with Luka for months now. She hasn’t been thinking about it much since she’s been obsessed with Adrien during the school year. She was starting to prepare for the trip since the beginning of summer until now, but in small intervals. She did a big amount of packing yesterday and all morning, including the horse miraculous for emergencies. Tomorrow would be the time to leave for a week-long vacation with Luka. They got permission from their parents. She also makes sure Luka has his things packed and ready. They were supposed to meet at a cafe near the airport. They’ll be going to Rome.

  
  


Adrien is doing the same thing as Marinette, but his vacation is with Kagami and will take just as long. It’s his first vacation without his father, but his father approved of this, and decided it was a good time for them to get to know each other better, and maybe get them to like each other. They are supposed to meet at an ice cream place near the airport. Except that his vacation was a week later than Marinette’s. They’ll be going to Barcelona, so it wasn’t too far from Paris. 

  
  


Alya visits Marinette one last time before the trip. It may only be once that Marinette misses an opportunity to hang out, but she’d miss her as if it was all summer. They hang out and continue playing the video games they started playing.

_I’m going to miss her. I hope she stays safe and has a good time, but I also wish she could stay, but Marinette has planned this for months now. It’s not like I could join her. At least Nino and I booked a hotel nearby to spend that same week and the following week there and away from our families._

Marinette feels glad she’ll be spending time with Luka, but also sad that she’ll be leaving her other friends. _At least Alya will be with Nino that same week and the week after._

  
  


Alya takes Marinette and Luka to the cafe. 

“So, you’re going to Rome. You should try the cultural food there and also see that one place they had their gladiator battles,” Alya says.

“You mean the coliseum?” Marinette asks.

“Yes. I wish I could go there someday. I love heroes, there were a lot of those in Rome as well. Imagine going back in time to see all of these things happening. It would be a dream come true!” Alya says.

“I thought it would be interesting to choose a place to visit that I usually wouldn’t think of going to. I chose Rome and told Marinette. She happily agreed,” Luka says. 

When they were done sipping their coffee, they walked over to the airport. There was 20 minutes left, and they put their luggage in one of the conveyor belts for one of the luggage planes. They found the area where other people going to Rome were. Before Marinette and Luka boarded, Alya hugged them. 

“Stay safe and have fun!” Alya says.

Alya drives back home just in time for lunch. After that, she took a nap. Driving twenty miles from her house exhausted her. 

  
  


Marinette and Luka watch the window as the plane launches. It’s been a while since the last time Marinette has been on a plane. They both get bored and Marinette sleeps on Luka’s shoulder. He smiles at her. _I may be on a boring plane, but it’s not so boring with her around. This’ll be fun. I hope Marinette thinks the same. I don’t blame her for sleeping though, even if I’m around._

Eventually, Luka gets bored and sleeps.

  
  


Adrien was having fun at a beach with Nino. They would be hanging out every other day. With all the freedom he got, he could go out of the house more often. Adrien convinced his father to let him have a little water fun by telling him he’ll look more fit if he does any exercise, especially if it’s one he loves. 

“What water sport do you want to do?” Adrien asks.

“You should choose. You’re the one leaving,” Nino answers.

“How about we surf? I haven’t done it in a while,” Adrien replies.

They get their surfboards and swim deeper. As soon as they spot a wave, they stand us and try to keep their balance. 

“Wow, this feels nice,” Adrien says.

“I knew you’d love it. So do I. This is perfect,” Nino says.

  
  


Meanwhile, Marinette and Luka land in Rome. They quickly get their luggage and go to the hotel. As soon as they drop off their things, they go to a local restaurant. They each order exotic foods from the menu. Soon, they get their food and start eating. 

“You were awake longer than I was. Did you enjoy the ride?” Marinette asks. 

“I did. The only reason I slept at all was because of being so tired,” Luka says.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner and went back to the hotel. 

Adrien and Nino stop surfing, and take a break to just enjoy the water and go back and forth for snacks. Adrien felt a little sad

_I’ll miss Nino. He’s a great friend! I wish I could bring him with me, but my father won’t allow it. It’s too late now, even if he wanted to go. I guess he could drive there. He doesn’t have to go over an ocean, just a bunch of land. I’ve got to stop thinking that. Maybe I can just think about what to do next. I know, we could go on swimming races! That would be fun. There’s also rental motor boats we can tube or water ski with._

“How about we go tubing? One of us can go on the tube, and once we fall it’s the other person’s turn,” Adrien suggests. 

“That’s a great idea! My parents can drive the boat, so there’s no saying no to that!” Nino says.

They get on the boat. “You go first Adrien. You’re the one we’re here for,” Nino says.

Adrien puts on a life jacket, while Nino inflates a tube. One of Nino’s parents turns on the boat. They tie a rope to the tube and the other end to the boat. They put the tube in the water and Adrien hops in the tube. He gives a signal to start the boat. They start at a slow pace. Adrien knew the signals to go faster and slow down as well. The experience is so amazing, he asks to go faster.

When the speed gets to as fast a car on a highway, Adrien falls. Nino signals that Adrien fell, and Nino’s parents come back to get him. 

“Adrien, you’re good! You seemed to be having fun too. Glad to see you’re lightening up, dude!” 

“Your turn. You’ll love it,” Adrien says.

Nino gets on the tube. He signals the boat to start and immediately signals to go a little faster. Nino is afraid at first, but soon really enjoys it. He signals for the boat to go faster. He only gets to the speed of a car in a small road before he falls.

Adrien signals that Nino fell and the boat comes back for him.

“Wow Nino, you did pretty good too! I'm happy to get back on the tube though,” Adrien says.

They keep tubing for a few more turns. “Dude, we can go water skiing and wakeboarding here! Want to try?” Nino suggests.

“”Great idea! How about I get the waterboard?” Adrien says. 

“Ok then. I’ll take a small swim break near the shore if you need me,” Nino says.

The boat heads towards the shore. As soon as it comes to a gentle stop, Nino jumps in the water and Adrien gets the board and heads toward the boat. 

“Nino, the rope is tied to the boat and I got the board ready,” Adrien says. 

“Let’s do this.” Nino says.

They try staying on top of the water, being pushed by the boat. It isn’t too long before Adrien falls off the water.

“All right Nino, your turn,” Adrien says.

“This’ll be fun,” Nino says.

  
  


Luka and Marinette stay at a four star hotel and leave for one of Rome’s museums. They look at all the history, culture, and important people. 

“Wow. This is fascinating,” Luka says.

“I never knew you were interested in Rome,” Marinette says.

“I’ve just never shared this because I really don’t think it’s that interesting to other people, but yes, I’ve always been curious about Rome's history. The Romans were an interesting people to me,” Luka says.

_What Marinette doesn’t know is that my civilian ability to calm others, especially with music, comes from the Romans. Maybe I should tell her how that all came to be. Wait, she wouldn’t be interested. Maybe if she asks, I’ll tell her._

“Maybe I should ask you more questions over dinner. It seems like I need to know a lot more about you if we want to get closer,” Marinette says.

They get Roman food for dinner.

“How do you describe yourself?”

“I’m calm, fierce in certain situations, and musical,” Luka says.

Marinette asks so many more questions it takes a while for them to finish their dinner. After the question session, they make jokes and laugh. Some were so bad, they were good or funny again.

After dinner, questions, and jokes, they head back to the hotel. 

“That was an amazing night tonight. This’ll be a great week, Luka. I just know it,” Marinette says.

“I agree. I really liked the food. I’m already immersed into the culture. I could even act like a Roman at this point!” Luka says.

“Well, I’ve got to go to sleep. Goodnight Luka,” Marinette yawns.

“Goodnight, Marinette,” Luka says.

They turn off the light and sleep.

  
  


Adrien and Nino went home. Adrien is now relaxing after the wonderful time he had with Nino. 

“It’s great that your father finally lets you have a little fun,” Plagg says.

“Yep. I for once agree with him on who I should be with as well, so maybe that’s why,” Adrien starts, “there’s always a catch, and I think that’s it. I just won’t think too much about it though.”

“I’m glad you’re life’s looking up, kid. You’ve more than deserved it,” Plagg says.

“Yeah. I hope my father becomes a little more open as the days pass by, even if it isn’t right away,” Adrien sighs.

“”Don’t worry, he’ll open up. I haven’t seen anyone stay that closed and distant for very long. At most, he’ll stay like this for another year or two,” Plagg reassures him.

“He already seems to be warming up. I hope it stays that way,” Adrien says.

“I’ve had enough of the talking now. I want camembert,” Plagg complains.

Adrien comes back with the stinky cheese in his hands.

“Thank you,” Plagg blurts. He takes it quickly and eats it up, “this is delicious!”

“No problem. I just hope everything gets better, or else I’ll need help. That or I’ll have to get out of here and find another family. I’ve been standing helplessly around for too long. I should just leave or stand up for myself,” Adrien says.

“You should. I never liked your father. If I could reveal myself to everyone, I’d punch him in the face,” Plagg says.

Adrien laughs. “Plagg, you’re pretty funny. This is part of why I keep you around,” Adrien says.

“What, were you ever going to give me away if I was mean, unfunny, or something else?” Plagg says.

“Not really, you make my life more interesting. You would be an angel compared to my father, no matter how bad you can get,” Adrien says.

“Trust me, I can demolish a whole city if I need to,” Plagg says.

“I don’t think you will, Plagg. Definitely not,” Adrien says.

“I guess you’re right. I don’t need to destroy any cities I guess,” Plagg says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


	7. A Little Teleportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s an akuma while Marinette and Luka are in Rome. Adrien feels a little nervous about going to Barcelona with Kagami and asks for time without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting another oneshot, but some overnight guests are staying and I’m spending time with them, so some of my writing has been slowed. I may choose to permanently slow things down if I feel I need to for things like school or if there are things that are scheduled last minute.

Marinette hears an akuma alert on her phone. _Glad I took my phone and the miracle box._ She checks on Luka, only to find he’s listening to music. She heads for the bathroom when he isn’t looking. 

“Tikki, spots on!” she says. 

Ladybug gets out and sees Luka. “Luka, here’s the snake miraculous. Transform, and I’ll teleport you and myself back to Paris. When it’s over, I’ll get you back to Rome,” Ladybug instructs, “but do you want to hang out after this?”

“I’ll think about it,” Luka answers.

Luka opens the box. “Sass, scales slither!” He transforms to Viperion and they teleport to Paris using the Horse miraculous.

They find Chat Noir, and as much as Ladybug misses him, she is glad the fight was easy. She wants to stay on vacation. 

Once the fight is over, Luka detransforms. “Here, I have some food for your kwami so we can hang out the rest of the day,” Ladybug says.

“What about Marinette?”

“I told her you are hanging out with someone you know who is in Rome. She isn’t worrying about you,” Ladybug assures him.

Ladybug goes away to feed Tikki and transforms again. So does Viperion. 

“I just thought that you and I don’t get to hang out often as heroes without it being because I need your help. Now that that is over, we can hang out like this,” Ladybug says, “I find it helps take the pressure off of being a hero.”

They get to know each other a little more without revealing anything that would give them away. That was challenging, but they made it work. There are awkward silences here and there, but they have a fun time. 

“Now I need to check on Marinette. I see a place to hide, and I’ll give you my miraculous there, ok?” Luka says.

“Alright,” Ladybug says.

“Scales rest,” Luka says, “and here’s the bracelet. I had so much fun! See you another day.”

“See you,” she says.

Ladybug swings by a restaurant to get some dinner and swings back to Marinette’s hotel window before Luka could get there or see her. 

“Spots off,” she says.

Luka comes in. “Marinette, you didn’t have to get dinner for me,” Luka says.

“I thought that after an amazing time with your friend, you shouldn’t have to get dinner, you’d be too tired,” Marinette says.

“Thank you, and maybe I should’ve stuck with you so you didn’t have to do that for me,” he says, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Marinette’s eyes immediately widen and she blushes.

The rest of the week, Marinette and Luka go to important historical places in Rome. They especially love the food there. They even got to know each other better because of it, which was the main point of the whole trip. That, and to have fun. 

Marinette and Luka go to the airport. They find the waiting area for their plane. 

“So, what do you think about Rome?” Luka says.

“I really like it! I didn’t think much of Rome, but once I went there, it was amazing!” Marinette answers.

“That’s great! I chose this place because I have… a connection with it,” Luka says. 

“Cool! I really wish we could go to Spain next summer. We don’t have to, but we could,” Marinette says.

“That would be wonderful!” Luka says.

“Yeah, that would be,” Marinette says.

They get on the plane back to Paris. Marinette misses it, but she misses her family and friends there more. Luka misses his mom, sister, and making music with the others. At least they’ll both be back to doing what they usually do. Right now, they’re just a few hours away from their normal lives, but they can enjoy each other in the meantime. 

“I loved hanging out with you,” Luka says.

“I loved hanging out with you too,” Marinette responds.

They spend the rest of the time on the plane listening to music together in peace, and everything else fades in the background.

  
  


When Marinette and Luka get out of the plane, Alya runs in. “Hi you two! I missed you, girl!” 

“I missed you too!” Marinette says. 

“How’s the trip?” Alya asks.

“It was great! I loved learning the history and culture of Rome. Luka says he’s somehow connected, but I don’t know what he means by that,” Marinette says.

They go to Alya’s car. She drives to the river where Luka’s houseboat is, and then to the bakery. 

“It was great talking in the car. Bye,” Marinette says.

“Bye girl,” Alya answers.

Alya drives herself home, glad that they enjoyed their trip and that they’re home safe. She helped Marinette and Luka plan this trip and found good tickets for good prices. She couldn’t wait for Marinette to take that trip, not because she wanted Marinette to be away, or because she was making them be together, but because she wanted Marinette to be more relaxed. Luka being with her was a bonus, since he already relaxes her. Knowing that Marinette would be taken care of in a hotel was what Alya thought would relax her. Too bad she couldn’t do their unpacking, but they may have enjoyed that time unpacking together anyway. 

  
  


Adrien hangs out with Nino. Tomorrow, he’ll be with some more friends and hang out with all of them one last time before his trip. The day after tomorrow, Nino will pick him and Kagami up to drive them to the airport, so they could be sent to Barcelona. Adrien is looking forward to the trip, but he already misses his friends. He feels as though he’s already gone and only with Kagami, although tomorrow hasn't arrived yet. He’s glad that tomorrow isn’t here yet because he wants time to slow down so he can enjoy things. He never really got to enjoy the good things as they happened. He always had to speed up. He wants this time to be different. Different and significant. He wants to have more fun tomorrow than he usually does, and no one could stop him. Not even his father. 

  
  


Marinette chooses to spend the next week with Alya. 

Day 1: movie marathon

Day 2: baking 

Day 3: taking pictures in the most scenic parts of Paris 

Day 4: shopping 

Day 5: ice skating

Day 6: video games 

Day 7: swimming

Marinette hadn’t gone ice skating since last did it with Luka. Her favorite of these activities is baking, but she knows Alya will make all of them fun in some way. Marinette has these plans approved by her parents, Alya’ parents, and Alya herself. They’ll have the movie marathon start tomorrow, and have fun from there. Marinette just has to buy snacks, but she has the movies they can watch in her room. 

  
  


_Marinette wants to hang out with me for a week? This’ll be awesome! I can’t wait! I hope she doesn’t talk about Luka for the whole week, or at least not around me. Heard enough about him anyway. I’ll just hope she doesn’t mention it, or I can change the subject. No, maybe I should be direct if she talks about him. I don’t want it to be like when I paired Mari and Luka so much. I hope I don’t mess this up either. I’ll just ruin her summer if I do._

Once Alya’s thoughts make her feel a little tense, she listens to Nino’s music. Oddly enough, it never failed to calm her, and it doesn’t fail her this time either. She was taught how to prevent herself from akumatization by Marinette, who somehow never got akumatized (ok, almost never, but the one time she was at risk, she never transformed into a villain form, so does that really count?). She wonders, how does Mari keep her cool like that? There must be something behind this. She decides not to dive too deep into that, since it could probably lead to more trouble than it’s worth. She didn’t want anyone mad at her now. Not when she knows her week is going to be great!

  
  


Kagami is one of the only girls allowed to go to the Agreste manor whenever, so she goes in, and security alarms don’t activate because it recognizes her. 

“Adrien, could we spend some time together here before we do that in Barcelona?” Kagami offers.

_I don’t really want Kagami here now. She’ll already be with me when we go to Barcelona. I just need to let her down gently on the offer._

“I think our week in Barcelona and the other times we’ll spend together after the trip will be enough. For now, I just want to be alone.”

“I understand,” Kagami says. 

She immediately gets out of the mansion and back home. _I can’t show my emotions. I love him, but I can’t make it desperately obvious. Tsurugis don’t show emotion. It’s just so difficult. I want to show him I love him much more than I do, but I can’t. I was hoping that this summer, I could spend lots of time with him. Why am I so attached? Why am I not like the others in my family? I can’t let my family know I feel different either. They’ll be disappointed and I’ll be disowned. I was thinking at least a short fencing duel with Adrien, but I won’t even get that. At least I still have a week with him. My family seems to be a little more open with emotions, but I need to stay calm. At least he seems to like me back, even if it’s only a little bit._

  
  


The plans Marinette made with Alya are done, the designs she’s supposed to make are ready, and all the baking for the day is over. 

_What a relief! I can actually take a break. This is why I love summer. So much less to do, and less stress for everyone. I hope I don’t ruin Alya’s week with me. I’ll just not talk about Luka around Alya, and it’ll be fun!_

  
  
  


The next day, Adrien hosts a party, inviting all of his friends. Surprisingly, Gabriel allows this to happen. 

_He seems to be suspiciously nicer now. Maybe it’s because it’s summer and he knows he should let up. I’ve got to not question his motivations. It’ll get worse again if I ask him what’s going on. Just got to enjoy the party. Hopefully this won’t be like the party I threw when Party Crasher came in because I didn’t invite Wayhem. Well, I made sure every friend in town is invited, do akumatization shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll just let loose and have fun, I just can’t go overboard. Just have fun._

Marinette and Luka are the first to come in.

“So, how was the trip to Rome?” Adrien asks.

“ Oh, it was amazing. The history, the culture, the music, the food, and especially experiencing all that with Luka. Traveling with someone else is so much better. You can actually discuss what you think about the place and find a different point of view with someone else is really interesting,” Marinette says.

“That’s great. What do you think, Luka?” Adrien says.

“ Well, I only got interested because my family is connected to the Romans somehow,” Luka says, “but now that I went there, the atmosphere felt very authentic.”

“Cool! I guess I’m just a bit nervous because Kagami and I will go to Barcelona,” Adrien says, “and I don’t know where I’ll go or how I’ll get around. How much money will I need? What is provided for by my father and what do I have to pay for myself? I’ve planned this with Kagami and our parents, but I’m still clueless.”

“You’ll figure it out. I’m sure you’ll have a great time with Kagami! Hopefully there won’t be anything to interrupt the trip, but I found you don’t really need to think about those things as you’d expect to,” Marinette advises. 

_Maybe this’ll be a good trip._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I really hope you enjoyed it! I really appreciate that you read my work. 
> 
> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


	8. Blossoming Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marinette hang out during the day, and he asks her to dress nice for him so he can come over for something special. Adrien and Kagami go to Barcelona like they planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one because I found it didn’t need so many words. I had a written driving test, so I couldn’t get a one shot ready because I was studying when I wasn’t hanging out with some relatives.

Before Marinette leaves, she goes to Luka and hugs him for a little longer than she does her other friends. She says bye to Adrien and then heads back home. 

“Tikki, I’ve got to tell him how I feel, traditional or not,” Marinette says.

“That’s great! When will you do that?” Tikki says.

“Tomorrow. I’ll just come over, hang out, find the right time. When it happens, I can ask him.”

“What if you can’t find the right time?” Tikki says.

“I guess I can try making the time right somehow,” Marinette says.

“What if you can’t do that either?” 

“Then I have no plan. I’ll just do it when it seems like it’s ok,” Marinette says.

“Good idea. You should get your mind off of it so you can come back with a clear head too,” Tikki says.

“Sounds great. I’ll bake whatever my parents are baking and give the orders. That usually clears my mind. If they aren’t serving customers, I’ll be sewing, that works too.”

“Go for it!” Tikki says.

_What if it doesn’t clear my head? What if it lingers and comes right back? Maybe it’ll be like that, except for that the thoughts won’t be as intrusive. It usually works, Why do I keep overthinking so many things? I haven’t even tried doing either of those today yet. It also worked in the past, so this is nothing to worry about. Before you stopped talking about Adrien, you were afraid of rejection.So many people want him. No one seems to be after Luka. He’s so genuine, so sweet. So... real. Adrien isn’t fake, but as a model, he has to fake his emotions. He doesn’t know how to really feel them in real life, so he isn’t as genuine, but he’s well meaning. At least he has others who like him. I can’t be with someone who got so used to faking, even if it isn’t his fault._

She goes downstairs to find that her parents managed to take a break. She goes back upstairs, gathers sewing materials, and starts sewing. Surprising;y, it works. She forgets about Luka and the thoughts aren’t as intrusive as she thought they would be. 

Marinette’s phone rings. “Hello?”

“Hi Marinette. After a little bit of thought, I was wondering if you’d like to hang out tomorrow,” Luka offers.

“I’d love to,” Marinette says. 

“Will tomorrow morning in my houseboat be alright for you?” Luka suggests.

“Yes. It would be perfect,” Marinette accepts.

They say their byes and Marinette gets excited.

“Tikki, he asked me to come over. It’s almost like he read my mind!” Marinette gets more excited.

“At least you don’t have to worry about that part. Maybe you showed him enough signs that you want to be with him. I’m so happy for you!” Tikki says, hugging her owner.

_I can’t believe this is happening! Luka wants to spend time with me! This’ll be great! Don’t turn this into the type of crush I had on Adrien. Keep it the way it is right now. If I get any more obsessive, it might be really crazy. I’m not competing for his love, he already seems to love me as more than a friend. I just need to show him I feel the same way some more. I’m just glad I have only one crush now, so my feelings aren’t as all over the place. I just need to be myself._

  
  


Adrien doubts himself. _Does Kagami still like me after what I said? Did she like me in the first place? She seems to like me. She wanted to spend time with me, and she’s really blunt, but it seems like she’s still nice. Kagami was jealous of Lila when Lila took a picture with me, so she probably still wants to be together. What do I do? Maybe I should enjoy the trip to Barcelona and ask her to be my girlfriend at the end. Being asked in another city would be so cool. She might like it too._

Adrien stops overthinking and decides there’s nothing to worry about. Kagami genuinely likes him. She’s a true friend and would be a true girlfriend, if he’d just ask her. Or wait for her to ask him. It didn’t matter. He could find out whether they were meant to be together or not by going to Barcelona, and if they were, they’d be getting along well mostly. Their time there together would be good for the most part. He knows a little disagreement is healthy, but if they disagree too much, it wouldn’t be good. He wanted to make this the perfect trip. He wanted to be with her. This becomes clear in his head, if not anything else. He wants her. He just needs to know how to be a good boyfriend. He knew to always be himself and to be sweet to her, but not much else. At least it’s a start, and he isn’t really her boyfriend yet, although he hopes to be. He’s completely fallen for her. He already had a crush on her, but it’s now stronger than it was before.

  
  


The next day, Marinette goes to Luka’s houseboat. 

“Hi Luka. I’m glad you invited me over,” Marinette says.

“I knew you needed to destress, and you seemed to be happy with me, so I invited you over. I don’t mind having you over, so I thought it would be a good solution,” Luka explains.

“It is. I really wanted to be with you. You calm me down. This’ll be great! Anyway, you somehow can consistently calm me down, especially if you play your guitar,” Marinette says, but how did you get this ability? You said it’s connected to Rome. How exactly is that true?”

“Well, one of my ancestors saved Rome, so the family was awarded with an ability given for every relative, married or genetic, including me. The thing each person is good at enhances the ability they were born with. I have the ability to calm anyone down,” Luka starts, “I’m good at playing music, so I can play music to calm others down even more than just being there. I can turn my powers off, but I keep them on all the time to prevent as many akumatizations as possible. It is somehow attached to you, but I think that’s part of it. It attaches to the most stressed person, and it seems like you are stressed quite often. Once Hawkmoth is done, I’ll only turn on my powers if someone is stressed.”

“Awwwww… that’s so sweet of you! You don’t have to keep it on me if you don’t want to. Have your ability go to the second most stressed person if the first one is me,” Marinette says.

“Anyway, I can see that you still need it, so I will not take it off.”

“You need to put it on someone else.”

“No, I will let my abilities do what they need to. I see you need it, so I’m keeping it,” Luka says.

“If you really think so,” Marinette says.

“You still need it. I care about you. I care about Paris,” Luka says.

“Ok. Anyway, I’ve got to go,” Marinette says.

“Bye. I need to ask you something very special, and it’ll be tonight. I’m coming to your house, if it’s ok. Dress fancy for me, it’ll be very special.”

Marinette stops. “Of course you can come by. I’ll dress fancy for you. I don’t know whether it’ll be enough, I’m not sure if my fanciest clothes are fine,” Marinette says.

“They will be fine. Just wait for me dressing nicely,” Luka says.

“I guess I don’t mind that then. Bye Luka,” Marinette says.

“Bye Marinette,” Luka says.

Marinette leaves to go home. She’s happy to the point of skipping. _What could that mean? Something special? Is he asking me out!?! This is great! Why am I asking all that? My thoughts are running rampant! I need to calm down. At least he gave me time to change. I guess I could prepare to be his girlfriend. Maybe. I hope we can be together. He seems to love me, and I love him so much. If we love each other, there’s no way he can say no. I think he and I will be so good together. We had a few arguments, but we settled everything down. That’s a good sign that we can be together with very few problems and settle the ones we do have together. A couple like that always succeeds._

  
  


Nino drives Adrien and Kagami to the airport when the time is close enough. 

“I’ll miss you, dude,” Nino says. 

“Me too Nino,” Adrien says.

The two hug and the three of them go to the area near the plane. Once the plane arrives, Adrien and Kagami leave Nino. Nino goes home and they go on the plane to Barcelona, which wasn’t too far in the first place. Although short, they nap on the plane anyway. 

When they arrive in Barcelona, they find the hotel their parents got for them. It is five star, and when they get in, they go to the front desk, the person there checks them in and it’s a suite, since that’s what their parents paid for. They go in and find their own beds, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a closet. Almost like another house away from home. 

_Why are my father and her mother giving us a suite, rather than a regular room? I get that they’re rich, but her mom makes my dad look like he isn’t as strict! Maybe they’re letting us have fun, so they decided that this would be fun. We should go to the pool or the beach tomorrow! I can’t question our parents, or else it’ll be worse. We can see some wonderful sights together, we’ll have romantic moments, we’ll eat together, it’ll be really fun. We could do whatever we want!_

“We should unpack and find a restaurant for dinner. It seems like they don’t serve dinner in any hotel,” Adrien says.

“There’s a restaurant nearby that serves fine food, the type our parents usually serve us,” Kagami says, “would you like to go there?”

“Sure,” Adrien says, smiling sweetly at Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate that you all read this! I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to stop using FFN for making fics and posting them soon. I'm transitioning to Ao3, but I will post the remaining chapters of this fic here and there. Once this fic is done, I won't post here anymore. I might come back from time to time, but only to read comments, answer them, and read fics that are here that I can't find anywhere else.
> 
> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


	9. Lovely Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka dress fancy and Luka visits. He asks her out. Adrien and Kagami take their trip to Barcelona and Adrien proposes to Kagami before their last evening walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another reminder, I’ll transition completely here once I finish this fic. For those of you who came from FFN knowing I won't be in FFN much longer, welcome back! Fair warning, there’s a kiss between Luka and Marinette.

Marinette is dressed for Luka to come over. She’s in a dress that is white on the top and fading into pink with small floral designs scattered all over it. The floral designs are a silver color on the bottom. She was saving it for a special occasion, but she feels that tonight will be special. Luka goes into the bakery and Marinette waits in her room. 

Luka knocks the trapdoor. “Marinette, are you here?” 

  
  


“Yes. You may come in,” Marinette says.

“I just wanted to tell you something very important,” Luka says.

“What’s that?” Marinette asks.

Luka pauses. _I need to tell her just how much she means to me. I’ve got to ask her out. I hope she accepts being together._

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Luka asks, gently holding her hands.

_Did he really say that? I knew he loved me this whole time, but he actually asked me to be his girlfriend? This is so great!_

“Of course, Luka. I love you!” Marinette says, hugging him right after she said that, about to cry of happiness.

“I always thought that you were wonderful and sweet. You still are, just as much as you were, and even more now,” Luka says, “so, shall we kiss?”

Marinette leans in as a yes. _What am I doing? I want to kiss him, but should I really? My parents are ok with this, but am I? It’ll be ok. Besides, his lips look so soft and smooOOOMMMMM-_

Marinette groans and her thoughts are interrupted. His lips are just as soft and smooth as she expected, while Luka finds her lips are gentle and sweet. Everything surrounding them disappears. Marinette leads with her tongue gently wrapping around his teeth, while Luka shyly puts his tongue inside Marinette’s mouth. He never was bold enough to lead anything, let alone a kiss. He runs his tongue along her gums. Marinette melts in his arms. Their tongues dance around each other, and Luka loves the kiss just as much as Marinette does. All of a sudden, Luka’s tongue moves a little faster, but still gentle in her mouth. Her hands subconsciously go to his hair, fluffing his smooth strands. Luka gently places his hands on Marinette’s hips. Her body reacts with a shiver. Marinette groans again, while Luka just soothes her with his hands, going from her hips to her waist and back. Luka is about to back off, but Marinette wants more, so she keeps leaning in. He responds by leaning in more and they keep going. 

_I feel so good. His lips are soft, and I feel...tingly? This is just so good. What do I tell him? This is my first kiss, and I never felt this good. MmmmmmmmMMMM! I’m so in love with him. I could stay like this forever, but I have to stop._

Luka shivers from Marinette’s tongue as she rolls it around his teeth.

_Her lips are so sweet. I really think that I could stay like this and get used to it. I really think that she’s the one for me. I never thought this would happen. I thought she would reject me, saying I’m going too fast. We knew each other as friends first, so maybe it isn’t so fast. We have known each other for a long time. I think we were both ready for this. Our friendship finally evolved into something more beautiful. It was never ugly, but it just was never this beautiful._

Their lips finally came apart. “I feel some sparks. I just never felt so happy. I also feel a little strange. What happened?” Marinette says, still a little dazed from the kiss.

“I don’t really know either. I just know you really wanted a kiss, so I came close. I felt so passionate, but I thought that would scare you, so I went with a sweeter kiss. We can save the passion for later,” Luka says, remembering how much he and Marinette enjoyed the special moment.

“It would’ve been ok either way. You’re a good kisser. Have you been practicing on someone else?” Marinette jokes.

“No, not at all. Just wanting you to enjoy every moment. You deserve it,” Luka answers.

“Awww Luka, you didn’t have to do that for me. I was shy at first. This was my real first kiss, and I wanted to do that. I felt if I didn’t, I’d explode,” Marinette says.

“Well, do you want to do it again?” Luka asks.

_I want to feel the way I did, but this would be over doing it._ “No thank you. I loved the first one, but I felt overwhelmed with feelings. If I do that again, I probably will faint.”

“I don’t want that happening. I’ll have to go now. Bye Marinette,” Luka says, after kissing her on the cheek.

“Bye,” Marinette says, blushing. 

As soon as he is gone, Marinette blushes more. “Tikki, I feel so many things.”

“That’s ok. Most of my holders feel that way after a kiss like that,” Tikki says. 

“Really? I guess I’m ok there,” Marinette says.

Marinette daydreams about Luka. _I can’t believe I kissed Luka! It’s a little strange. Did he like it? What if he didn’t? Will he hate me? It’s my first real kiss, not just for a play or video. He was an amazing kisser! I knew he was always calming, but this fierce when kissing? I could get used to this! His kisses will always sweep me off of my feet. That was the best kiss I’ve had! Wait, I felt some weird things while he kissed me. Tikki said they’re normal. I sure hope they are. Those moments were worth dressing up for. I loved it. I need to calm down. It was just a kiss. I guess I might be overreacting. People always say that a first kiss on the lips is so wonderful. It really makes you feel a lot. It sure does. I wonder if it’ll be the same next time or the times after. I really wonder if he thought the same thing about our kiss as I did. I sure hope he did. He seemed to be enjoying it. I want to know his opinion on it, but can he separate his opinion on the kiss from his opinion on me, so if he doesn’t like the kiss, he still likes me? He’s not that superficial, he wouldn’t think that way. What if I become terrible? What if I’m not a good enough girlfriend for him?_

“Tikki, I’m having some concerning thoughts. I was wondering what Luka thinks about the kiss, what he thinks of me as a girlfriend, and all those other things,” Marinette says.

“You’ve only been together for an hour. You spent a quarter of that kissing, but the rest seemed like you both had a good time. You shouldn’t be that worried, since he loves you for being you. He is a genuine person,” Tikki reassures her.

“Thank you. You always know what to say. I’m so glad we’re friends. I wonder what the others think,” Marinette says.

Marinette calls Alya. “Hi girl, what’s up?”

“Alya...Luka is now my boyfriend,” Marinette says.

“I’m so happy for you!” Alya says.

“Yeah, I just hope he doesn’t reject me later,” Marinette says.

“Why would he?” Alya says.

“Because my kissing wasn’t that great, and he might’ve changed his mind,” Marinette explains.

“Oh, it probably was good. Besides, even if it was terrible, he isn’t that superficial. He has always loved you, no matter what happens. This relationship you have is supposed to increase that, and it seems like it has. Kissing a little after you started the relationship? That’s amazing!” Alya says.

“I guess so. I guess he won’t break up. Thank you Alya,” Marinette says, “bye.”

“Bye girl,” Alya says.

* * *

Throughout the week, Adrien and Kagami are in Barcelona, going to the beaches close to their area every day for the whole week. In the evenings, they visit local restaurants and walk around. They go to the best attractions. When they arrive, they usually get a VIP experience, since Adrien’s dad is well known in Europe. After all that, they go back to the hotel. This is repeated for the week, and the two enjoy every minute of it. They have very few arguments, which Adrien thinks is a good sign. Kagami wonders if she and Adrien were meant to be together. 

Adrien debates if he and Kagami should be together. _Kagami seems to be enjoying every moment. Do I ask her out? When? Will she accept? Does she want to be the one to ask me out? I’ll just ask her tonight. It’s the last full day, so I’ll do it before we take our evening walk._

Kagami takes Adrien’s feelings into consideration when thinking about being together. _Adrien seems to like me back. Should I ask him? I’ve been taught to not explore my feelings a lot, so I’ll let Adrien do it. I’ll get it wrong, and he won’t like me anymore. I don’t want to risk it._

  
  


Alya surprises Marinette with a surprise visit. “Hi girl! Great to see you so happy!”

“Hi Alya. What brings you here?” Marinette says.

“Since you’re with Luka, I was hoping we could celebrate!” 

“That’s cool, but you didn’t have to,” Marinette says.

“We should do this anyway. You choose the place, and I’ll drive you there,” Alya offers.

“Fine. I guess we can have ice cream,” Marinette says.

Marinette and Alya go to Andre’s, even though they don’t have their boyfriends along with them.

Alya gets a brown and dark blue ice cream, while Marinette requests a change to her ice cream. Instead of green and peach, she asks for white and light blue.

“Marinette, what happened? Why did you ask to change your ice cream?” Andre asks. 

“I started loving Adrien as a friend instead of more than that. My eyes turned to Luka, and he asked me out,” Marinette says, “I said yes.”

“Congratulations, Marinette!” Andre says.

“Thank you, Andre. We’ll have to go enjoy our ice cream. Have a great day!”

“You too! Thank you for stopping by!” Andre says.

Marinette and Alya go back to Marinette’s house. “So, what do you want to do now?” Alya says. 

“I don’t know, what about having a slumber party? I would love having you!” Marinette says.

“Great! I’ll call my parents,” Alya says. 

Alya goes to a separate room. She comes back with a smile. “They said yes! I happened to have pajamas with me, so I’ll go change into them.”

“That’s great! I’ll be waiting with something in mind for what to do first,” Marinette says. 

_I never imagined we’d have a slumber party! This’ll be great!_

“How about we dance?” Marinette suggests when Alya comes back. 

“Sure!” Alya agrees. 

They dance for three hours. They were somehow able to incorporate every type of dance in that much time.

They end up talking, with their conversation going from things they are planning to do to something deeper. 

“What would you be if you weren’t human?” Marinette says.

“I’d say a fox,” Alya says.

_Just like her miraculous,_ Marinette thinks.

“How about you, girl?”

“Oh, it would be a mouse probably,” Marinette says, to avoid suspicion of being Ladybug.

“Wait, but how much would the world be altered if we weren’t there?” Alya says.

“I guess that would depend on who you are. Without me, you and Nino would probably be together earlier, Adrien could go after Kagami without thinking about me, if he thought about being with me in the first place, and that’s all I could think of,” Marinette says.

“Girl, that’s a lot. Without me, Nino would be all over you, He’d never have a single fancy outfit in his closet, he’d probably spend more time hanging out with you and Adrien, and that’s all I remember,” Alya says, “we should go to sleep now. Goodnight Marinette.”

“Goodnight Alya.”

  
  


The next day, Alya wakes up earlier than Marinette and then wakes Marinette up. 

“Morning Alya,” Marinette says, “want to make pancakes?” 

Alya couldn’t resist the offer. “Sounds good!” 

Alya gets the dry ingredients, while Marinette gets the oil, butter and milk. They turn it to batter and put it in the pan. When the pancakes are done, they take them to the table and drench them in honey and syrup

* * *

Hours after Adrien and Kagami are done swimming and before their last evening walk, Adrien takes a deep breath. _I hope Kagami is ready to hear this. She seems to be dressing her best, so maybe this’ll be good. Maybe she does want this as much as I do. I’ve got to thank our parents for having us take a wonderful vacation together. It didn’t have to be this fancy, but it was a great experience because of her._

“Kagami, I have something important to tell you,” Adrien says, delaying the very five words he’d tell her soon. 

“What is it, Adrien?” Kagami answers.

“You’ve been a great friend to me, and you’ve seemed to love every minute of this trip,” Adrien starts, further delaying those same most important words, “will you be my girlfriend?”

Kagami drops her family’s rule of not showing emotion, and gasps. “Adrien, I’d love to!”

They hug each other right before starting their last evening walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you all went this far! I appreciate that and I hope you check out my other fics!
> 
> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


	10. All Is Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Kagami finish their romantic walk in Barcelona and head back to Paris. Marinette brings Viperion along to patrol with her and Chat. They finally reveal their identities and Ladybug invites Kagami to hang out with them as Ryuuko, and Kagami figures out some of the other heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter I post for FFN. I’m transitioning completely here now. I will only be back there to answer comments. I won't leave this place, so if you came here from FFN, hello again!

Adrien and Kagami went out for a walk in Barcelona one last time before they head out and go back to Paris tomorrow. They agree on going a different route. It’s more scenic and beautiful. They save it for last, since they want their last walk to be extra special, although it already was. 

_Being with Kagami makes my heart flutter. She’s so wonderful and perfect for me. She understands rich kid problems, she makes me feel happier and free, I can be myself around her with no judgement. Ok, so she may not really be perfect-no one is, but she’s so close to it that she and I could be together. This could really work out! Plus, father would approve, so who can object? Maybe Ladybug, but I can’t date a hero, even if I were one myself. She doesn’t like me as Chat Noir. I wonder if she’ll miss the flirting. I can’t just flirt around Ladybug now that I have Kagami. Of course Kagami won’t know that I’m Chat Noir, so if Chat Noir did something, she should be concerned, but I won’t betray her trust, even in secret._

Kagami is at first unsure of whether she should’ve said yes or not, but the more she’s around him, the more she feels safe. 

_I can tell Adrien anything without him judging me, so I think he’s right for me. My mother would approve, too. I feel like I’m free when I’m with him. Why can’t I be free? I can let loose and have fun with him._

When Adrien and Kagami go back to the hotel, they can barely keep their eyes open. The sky is painted black with white speckles. They go to their room and change back to pajamas. They enjoy each other’s company, since it won’t be too long before they head back. 

  
  


All Marinette thinks about is Luka. She thinks about their wedding, the three kids and the hamster, but she never imagined what the hamster’s name was, and this was no exception. She still couldn’t think of one. At least the possibility of Adrien and Kagami being together didn’t hurt as much. With those two out of the way, she could hang out with Luka as much as she likes, except that they were coming back in a few hours, but they’re probably so in love with each other that it wouldn’t matter. She is also strangely looking forward to patrol tonight to see Chat Noir. 

“Tikki, is it also normal to all of a sudden want to be around people?” 

“Well, it can be. You’re in a relationship, and you want to tell other people. That seems normal to me,” Tikki answers.

“I guess so. I’m even happier with Luka and I being together. He is a source of calm in my life. He is also so sweet! I just love my life because of him now! I wish my life had always been like this, but it hasn’t been until he came over, and it’s intensified ever since he became my boyfriend. Everything seems great! Nothing can bring me down!” 

“I’m glad things are getting better for you! I haven’t seen many holders with this kind of joy,” Tikki answers. 

“I wish everyone could be this happy. There’d be no akumatizations, probably no Hawkmoth to begin with!” Marinette continues.

“”I wish that for the world,” Tikki says.

“Maybe if everyone had someone like Luka in their lives, everyone would be calm. It would be the closest to an ideal world I could think of! I just wish that it could be this way,” Marinette says.

“Well, we’ve talked for a while now, you should patrol around Paris,” Tikki reminds Marinette. 

“Ok then. Tikki, spots on!” Ladybug jumps out of the balcony and sees Chat Noir on the nearest rooftop, thankfully looking somewhere else. 

“Hi Chat,” Ladybug says.

“Hi Ladybug,” Chat answers. 

“How did you like patrolling alone? Did you like the break you got to take from that?” Ladybug says.

“Yes, although I missed you. I wonder why you aren’t asking about why I’m not flirting,” Chat answers.

“I’m not asking because I’m in a relationship, and I just can’t ask for more of it if I’m already in a relationship, even if they don’t know that they're dating Ladybug too,” she answers.

“Oh, so am I, and that’s why I’m not flirting,” Chat says.

“Actually, I’ll be back with another hero who might want to join us,” Ladybug says.

“Ok? I thought this was only something we do, just the two of us? What do we need another hero for?” Chat Noir says.

“You’ll see. I was thinking about bringing him on not only this patrol, but also on the patrols after as well,” Ladybug says, “Bye for now.” 

Ladybug swings over to Luka. “Luka, I need you on patrol for a very special reason.” 

“Ok, what for?” Luka asks.

“You’ll see. It’ll be explained by the end of patrol. Or shown,” Ladybug says.

“Ok, I trust you,” Luka says. 

“Here’s the miraculous,” Ladybug says.

Luka gently takes his miraculous and puts it on his wrist. “Sass, scales slither!” 

He transforms into Viperion once more. “I’m ready. Take me there, Ladybug.” 

Ladybug swings towards Chat Noir while Viperion runs across the rooftops to catch up to her. 

“Hi, Chat Noir. Nice to meet you outside a battle for once. Maybe you should do this for the other heroes someday,” Viperion says.

“Good idea, we’ll think about it,” Ladybug says.

“Ok,” Viperion says.

They go around Paris and find the prettiest views. They see the Eiffel tower, the Seine, including what’s in it, and some other wonderful places they’ve never gone to on previous patrols. 

“Why are we going to these places? Akumatizations never usually happen in any of these places,” Chat Noir says.

“You’ll get an explanation for that later, Chat,” Ladybug says. 

They then take the rest of the usual patrol route. Chat Noir and Viperion are starting to turn red a little. 

“Why am I here, Chat Noir?” Viperion asks.

“I don’t know. She didn’t tell me anything. Do you know why Ladybug is taking us places that we usually don’t go for patrol?” Chat Noir says.

“I didn’t even know there is a patrol route. I thought you go to different places each time. I don’t even know why Ladybug is taking me at all, let alone these wonderful places,” Viperion says.

“Me either. What is she doing, taking us to these places? I’m going to ask her,” Chat Noir says.

“Ladybug, can we talk, just the two of us?” Chat asks.

They go to a private alleyway and Viperion stays nearby, but far enough he can’t hear them.

“Ladybug, explain all this, please,” Chat says.

“I can’t explain everything right now as I said.”

“I’m always in the dark about everything, and you’re always keeping everything to yourself! When will you trust me?” Chat Noir says, frustrated.

“I do trust you, Chat. I was actually about to reveal my biggest secret in front of you and Viperion soon. You weren’t going to be completely in the dark for long,” Ladybug says.

“Why didn’t you say it earlier?” Chat says, almost angry.

“Because this was supposed to be a surprise and I didn’t know how you’d react,” Ladybug says.

“Well fine! It still doesn’t look like you trust me! THAT”S IT! I’ll be at the Eiffel tower if you need me!” Chat says.

“Wait! Chat,” Ladybug says.

“Oh, I forgot, we still have patrol, so I’m just going to go to Viperion, not the Eiffel tower,” Chat says.

Ladybug goes to Viperion. “Sorry about keeping you waiting for so long,” Ladybug says.

“No, it’s fine. How was that talk with Chat Noir?” Viperion says.

“Not too good. She got a little mad, and I’m waiting for her to reveal the secrets she’s been keeping from us,” Chat Noir says.

“Oh, I understand. She must’ve kept these secrets in fear of Hawkmoth figuring out. We still don’t know who he is, anyway. What if we tell someone who happens to be Hawkmoth?” Viperion says.

“She seems to be a little more trusting now, so I finally get why she’d reveal just now,” Chat Noir says.

“Well, agreed,” Viperion says.

“We’ll just have to wait, as much as I want to know now, I guess that won’t happen,” Chat Noir says, “but we’re at one of the last places before she leaves, so I think we’re almost done with patrol.” 

“Maybe she won’t reveal it now that she’s a bit angry,” Viperion says.

“So I’ll apologize before she leaves tonight,” Chat Noir says.

“I’ll do the same,” Viperion says.

“Good plan. We’ll apologize together,” Chat says.

They go to a few more places, and stop at Marinette’s bakery.

“We were already here before. What are we doing here again?” Chat says.

“I have a reason for this. I’ve been keeping the biggest secret ever, so I want to reveal it now,” Ladybug says.

“Really? Also, I want to tell you something,” Chat says.

“What is that then?” Ladybug says.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry about not trusting you about whether you tell your secrets or not. Maybe you got so used to keeping the secret, that by the time you could trust me, it was a force of habit to doubt whether to tell me secrets or not. I should’ve understood, and I understand now,” Chat says.

“No, Chat. I’m sorry,” Ladybug says, “I should’ve trusted you with these secrets.”

“It’s ok. I found an alleyway that’ll make a good spot to detransform nearby. Follow me,” Chat says.

They go to the end of the alleyway. “Ok, on the count of three, we detransform at the same time,” Ladybug says, “One, two, three!”

They detransform. Ladybug looks at Chat in shock and laughs. Adrien is shocked that Marinette is Ladybug, but isn’t surprised about Viperion being Luka, since he was the one who recommended him for that miraculous. Luka is not that shocked about either of them, since Ladybug’s kindness resembles that of Marinette, and Adrien would be the type of person to help people. 

“Adrien, I used to have a crush on you! I had no idea you were fighting beside me, and that we were closer to each other than we thought!” Marinette says.

“Wait, really? I had a crush on your hero persona! I can’t believe you were also the girl nearby, not able to string sentences together!” Adrien says.

“So you noticed I wasn’t able to make two sentences around you? I still can’t believe that. If I knew you were Chat, I would’ve accepted your advances. I could trust you both sides of the mask, and I would’ve revealed myself to you earlier,” Marinette says.

“I’m not that surprised. Marinette, you would help people, expecting nothing in return. Adrien, you are the type of person who would help people too. It wasn’t that hard to believe that both of you are heroes,” Luka says.

“Aww… Luka, you’re sweet,” Marinette says, “anyway, I have to transform and bring Ryuuko. I want you both to transform back, so you can detransform in front of her. You’ll understand why soon.”

“Spots on.” 

Ladybug goes to her room, gets the dragon miraculous, then runs and leaps toward Kagami. “I want you with the other heroes. Don’t worry, this isn’t because of Hawkmoth, I just trust you enough to see who some of the heroes are under the mask.”

Kagami nods and puts the miraculous on. “Lonng, bring the storm!”

Ladybug and Ryuuko go to the other heroes, standing in the same place they were before Ladybug left. 

“Ok everyone, detransform,” Ladybug says.

“Open sky.”

“Scales rest.”

“Claws in.”

“Spots off.”

“Chat Noir is also my boyfriend?” Kagami says.

“That really does explain why Chat stopped flirting with me,” Marinette says.

“That also explains why you didn’t ask why I stopped,” Adrien says.

“Kagami, Luka, you can keep your miraculous and leave. I’d like Adrien to stay, since we’ve been a duo of heroes that have been there the whole time,” Marinette says.

“Yes Marinette?”

“I just want to say, I’m happy for you. We should stay friends now that this has happened.”

“I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end of my Lukanette fic! I’ll be mainly focusing on the collab I’m working on. I might post one shots along the way, but it’ll be when I have an idea, not on Wednesdays like it used to be.
> 
> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think about it in the comments!


End file.
